User talk:Kandyo'hair
Hi, I love Ever After High and my two favourite characters are Raven Queen and Holly O' Hair Duchess That doll image is a very obvious photo edit of an Ashlynn doll, not to mention it's watermarked. It's fake and another's property and I would appreciate it if you could stop uploading it. Also, please take the file name guidelines into account in the future. Parrotbeak (talk) 04:31, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Wow So let me get this straight: I tell you to stop uploading images that aren't yours and are fake, both of which you can't be bothered to investigate before you add them and spread false rumors, which ultimately only affect my ability to create a trustworthy wiki, and you come to me asking me to be nicer?!? You are in the wrong here, you create reputation damage to me, you give me extra work. I'm not mad about that as a first time incident, but you're crossing a line here with that nice-request. Check yourself. Parrotbeak (talk) 04:43, June 27, 2014 (UTC) No, just, nvm. Can we please start over? I'm sorry okay Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:WhiteRaven43/Thronecoming Queen page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kellicopter (talk) 01:34, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Hi KandyO'Hair! Thanks, I'm glad you like my picture! �� I love your user name, but I was wondering- is it an OC, or did you just think it was a cool username? TTFN! Bookgirl71 (talk) 14:48, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I just thought of my username because kandy is my nickname and holly and poppy o' hair are one of my faovrite characters so I just thought of it on the spot. Awesome! It's funny, as when I first saw your username, in my head I saw it as Kandyo hair, which isn't quite the same! Bookgirl71 (talk) 19:42, July 4, 2014 (UTC) lol, you have a cool username too =) hi kandy how are you? I'm good, how are you? im fine by the way this is applewhite3346 hi i'm good I haven't done too much this summer though me either have you seen the two episodes about poppy and holly? Yeah and I loved them both =D me too!! if you go to your profile and look under the holly card you will see another picture of her it is her standing on a balcony I uploaded that picture! cool I will check that out! thx 4 uploading it I saw it and i <3 it =D thanks!! oh I forgot to tell you that you somehow kept uploading pics after I did! oh Spoilers Even though the Thronecoming trailer is out (not officially, note that the Ever After High official YouTube channel hasn't aired it yet), it doesn't give you the right to upload images that might be spoilers for others who didn't watch it yet. As you should already know, we do not accept spoilers of any kind. This could actually get you banned if it continues. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 22:51, October 13, 2014 (UTC) I am so sorry! I didn't know I won't do it again. Deletion Only admins and bureaucrats can delete. If you need something gone, you have to ask either me or Mojojo. I've tracked the page I figure you are talking about in this instance and deleted it for you. Parrotbeak (talk) 05:42, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for deleting my article =) Dolls The Fairest on Ice dolls are real and given the webisodes so far, I'm willing to bet they'll get an own webisode. I am not certain if this will be true for the Mirror Beach dolls, though, bcause they're technically budget dolls and those don't usually get promotion. Though on the other hand, the beach is a "default" theme and Mirror Beach is a well-established location. So it might happen. I'm just not sure of it, unlike the Fairest on Ice webisode. Parrotbeak (talk) 15:11, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Congrats CongratulationsKandy! You've been on the Wiki for a year! :D The Magic Queen (CeriseKitty3030) :D (talk) 00:08, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! I must admit I didn't know it has been a year since I joined =) Kandyo'hair (talk) 03:42, June 27, 2015 (UTC)Kandy The Summer Project Hi Kandy! I wanted to know what we should do for the Transcript project for the EAH cartoon. I already did "The World of Ever After High" and wanted to know if we should do it by odd-numbers and even-numbers or split it in half. I could do the first half, you could do the second. Or I could do the odds and you the evens. Let me know what you think! :D The Magic Queen (CeriseKitty3030) :D (talk) 14:20, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I like the idea of splitting it half and half like how you said, and I would love to do the 2nd half!One question I have for you is if you want do Legacy Day, beccause I know inNetflix and the website it is placed as thethird but on youtube it is placedas a later episode, I wouldn't mind doing but I just wanted your opinion. dally hi dally shipper!!!! (da'ring X ho'lly ='dally') thanks for shipping dally as much as I do!! -kyra12kyra34 (talk) 11:21, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Hi! Kandyo'hair (talk) 02:56, November 26, 2015 (UTC)Kandyo'hair yo